


Uncle Boris' Kitchen (Art by Nataliya)

by Avery11



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery11/pseuds/Avery11





	Uncle Boris' Kitchen (Art by Nataliya)

**Artist** : Nataliya

 **Title** : Uncle Boris' Kitchen

 **Author** : Avery11

 **Link to Story** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2388332


End file.
